Remembrance
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Thor and Jane take a walk and come across something that sparks memories. One-shot. Post The Dark World.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor. **

**A/N: This story is related to my other one-shot I'm a Prince but it's not necessary to read it as this story stands on it's own. **

**A/N: Happens after Thor the Dark World. **

It was nice to have Thor back Jane thought as she held his bigger more callous hand in her smaller and more delicate one. It was nice to know that as long as the world wasn't in danger or Thor wasn't needed by the Avengers that he wasn't going anywhere. After waiting so long for his return it was really nice to know that Thor wasn't just going to leave her again.

They were walking in a park. It was overcast as it had rained a few hours earlier and Jane wore a thin jacket to keep away the slight cold. She was just glad that she managed to talk Thor into wearing normal clothes. As much as she loved Thor's other clothes, they certainly stood out in a crowd. Jane looked at Thor who was smiling but it seemed fake. Then again Thor had just lost his mom and brother. While Jane wasn't terribly fond of Loki she knew that Thor missed his brother, even if it was the faint memory of the brother that he used to be. Jane unconsciously gripped Thor's hand a little tighter.

The two of them were walking along a trail which happened to have a river running next to it. It really was beautiful, even though it was overcast. She briefly looked at Thor and wondered if it was because of Thor's grief, or because they were in London, or a combination of the two that made it so it had rained so much in the last week. They were approaching a bridge. A nice white wooden panel foot bridge that was going over the river. Jane paused as she realized that there was a frog right in front of them. They could step over the little thing but they didn't. Instead the frog stayed where it was and seemed to look at them. Jane and Thor both looked back at the frog. The frog didn't move and neither did the pair. Jane had never much liked frogs. She found them slimy, at least alive ones. She hadn't minded dissecting them when she was supposed to in science class. She found looked down at the frog who seemed to be waiting for something and said.

"I'm not kissing you."

"Why would you kiss it?" Thor asked sounded confused and little disgusted. This was one thing she had to do with Thor that she hadn't had to do with any of her other boyfriends: explain cultural and basic technology things. Still it was Thor and he was totally worth it.

"It's an earth thing. I'm not exactly sure what it is? A myth, a fable, reading fantasy books was never really my thing. But it's in stories I guess. A handsome prince is turned into a frog and by an evil sorcerer and the only thing that can change him back is a kiss."

Thor response to her explanation confused her. At first he grinned looking to be on the edge of one of his boisterous laughs before, he abruptly stopped and looked sad.

"What's the matter?" Jane asked softly.

"Loki." Thor said looking down at the frog sadly. "Loki liked to travel and he came to your world for a year many of hundreds of years ago."

"Loki lived here before?" Jane asked warily.

"He did no harm that time. He simply wanted to know about your world. He used to be very...different...gentle before I was banished and he learned of his heritage." Jane had a hard time believing that that amount of crazy could just spring up over night. But she didn't want to fight about Loki so she kept her mouth shut. Instead she wanted to know the rest of the story.

"And." Thor blinked like he had forgotten what he was talking about then looked to the frog again.

"He told me once of a game that he liked to play with the mortals. He would make himself look like a frog and would implore young maiden to kiss him, telling them that he was a prince who had been turned into a frog by a sorcerer." The corner of Thor's mouth slightly turned upward "He thought it was amusing since he was a prince, but he was also the sorcerer. He did keep his promise though. If they did kiss him he would turn back to his normal self. He thought it very amusing." Thor slight smile died again abruptly.

"I miss him Jane." Thor said and Jane just grabbed his hand tighter. She couldn't comfort him very well since she neither knew nor liked Loki but she could do this. Jane stepped over the frog wanting to get past the memory and hoped that once they were no longer looking at the frog that it would help Thor to forget about it.

**If you liked this you should read I'm a ****P****rince and review please :)**


End file.
